


Пересечение

by FernSoup



Series: О том, как это было [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Меня действительно забавляет что теги я пишу на английском а текст полностью на русском, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Любовь с первого взгляда навязчива, но проходящая. Влюбится во второй раз куда страшнее...
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Series: О том, как это было [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Пересечение

Жизнь в клане не особо изменилась для Бёрта Кёртиса, пусть в их клане в последнее время и были сильные изменения на посте лидера, а за жизнь Бёрта это происходило уже настолько часто, что казалось какой-то обыденностью и вполне ожидаемым явлением. Настолько ожидаемым, что при виде нового шефа, про себя он каждый раз задавался одним вопросом: сколько он протянет? Как именно он падёт? Кто его убьёт? Могу поспорить, что тот парень с усами с упаковки Pringles его свергнет где-то ближе к осени. Ох, я ошибся, это произошло всего парой месяцев спустя того инцидента с козами. Но Бёрта это не волновало. У него была своя работа, свои обязанности и пока всё не стало откровенно плохо, какой смысл что-то предпринимать? Особенно, когда ты со своим опытом дослужился до главы коммуникационного отдела, пусть это и не дало ему элитного членства в клане, всё равно это был сдвиг верх. Не совсем желаемый, на самом деле, потому что Бёрт не любил работать лишний раз, но всё ещё легче, чем заниматься патрулированием, охраной или разгрузкой. К тому же тут всегда найдётся тот, кто нальёт тебе кружку зелёного чая, пока ты сидишь за мониторами и смотришь на показатели датчиков движения и не будет никаких брезгливых слов, типа ″Иди и сам налей″. И подмена всегда есть, хотя Бёрт ей пользовался чисто, чтобы отоспать свои законные четыре часа сна, потому что в экстренных случаях шеф всё будет спрашивать с Кёртиса. 

В этом и были свои прелести роли связиста: ты просто сидишь на своём месте, следишь за кем и чем надо, сообщаешь кому что просят. Прекрасная милая работа, когда ты можешь постоянно ходить в наушниках и не разговаривать лишний раз с людьми. Всё только по делу. Никакой лишней болтовни с коллегами возле диспенсера со стаканом воды, но при этом ты всё равно знаешь всех. Не лично, разумеется, а по спискам, потому что когда тебя просят передать кому-то сообщение, то именно это ты и делаешь. Лично, не через динамики в наушниках и не через микрофон, Бёрт разговаривал только с Кэрол, и то только потому, что она сама не любила лишних слов. Может он ещё говорил с парой случайных ребят. Состав клана менялся чаще, чем шефы, так что всех Бёрт досконально не запоминал. Если человек вылетал или уходил из клана, (второе, к слову, происходило невероятно реже), то Бёрт тут же его забывал. Да и в целом он плохо помнил членов, которые были рангом ниже элитного, потому что шеф и Правая Рука редко когда просили с ними связаться. Если приказ отдавался, то отдавался группе. Если это было массовое оповещение, то оно и сообщалось всем. Чаще приходилось общаться с инженерами и элитными членами. 

Бёрт ленив и равнодушен к своей работе и окружающим. Он больше не находился в том нудном мире, когда ему обязательно приходилось поддерживать доброжелательный тон, чтобы о тебе не ползли всякие слухи, а начальство не считало тебя полностью несостоятельным. Здесь проще, здесь, конечно, тоже были слухи, но они легко игнорировались. Бёрт был связующим звеном между начальством и людьми, поэтому никого не волновало, даже шефов, его поведение, ведь какая разница, главное, чтобы всё было передано вовремя. И на мысли и суждения соклановцев всё равно: они ни на что не влияют, как это могло быть раньше. Не то, чтобы бы Бёрт был совсем нелюдим, пусть он и сидел в маленькой каморке часами, но иногда выходил на перерывы в белый свет, пусть сил на общение, как правило, у него никогда не было, от чего он ходил вечно уставший без какого-либо желания слушать шутки про коров с неба, дискуссий об отношениях Реджинальда и Правой Руки, обо всём, что было неинтересно Бёрту. В этом плане он больше предпочитал слушать Кэрол, потому что её слова весили больше, да и были элементарно достовернее по отношению к внутренним делам, потому что она занималась финансами, историей и сбором информации по передвижению каких-либо ценностей. Разговоры с ней были просто на просто продуктивней.

А ещё Бёрт не выносил крики и лишние звуки, от чего мог ходить в наушниках даже когда не был занят работой. Он не любил, когда на него кричали Реджинальд или Правая Рука в жизни, потому что если в наушниках звук он мог уменьшить, то в реальности это получалось с трудом. Громкие звуки вообще не были его любимыми. Они были просто ему неприятны. Это ещё один аспект, за который он мог ценить Кэрол – её тон всегда был одним и тем же, интонация сухой, но слова все были чёткие. Ничего лишнего. Не от чего уставать. Идеал и блаженство. 

И так было всегда, пока Реджинальд и Правая Рука не пропали, а лидером не с того ни сего стал Свен, о котором половина клана до этого момента мало что слышала, кроме того, что он из элиты. Но Бёрт его знал, причём знал ещё до того, как Свенссон вошёл в элиту. Он просто на просто приглянулся Кёртису ещё по фото. Новый член, швед, голубоглазый блондин, как в сказке. Вполне себе симпатичный. Свен приглянулся ему просто по фото. Тогда впервые в жизни Бёрт стал невольно слушать сплетни. Обычно на перерывах они проходили фоном, но стоило ему услышать, как кто-то обсуждает юношу в синей шляпе, то он невольно начинал прислушиваться к тому, о чём о нём говорят. Чисто из любопытства, как оправдывал себя Бёрт. Из простого общечеловеческого любопытства, а не личного интереса. 

Он немного слышал о Свене даже так. Кёртис чаще бывал на своём на своём рабочем месте. Это стало важным после появления некоего Стикмина, из-за которого предупреждения приходилось делать чаще обычного. Он так и не понял кто этот Стикмин, но как будто это его в целом волновало. Главное было то, что наблюдение за показателями и датчиками возымело больший смысл как и то, что сплетни о Свене сменились обсуждением этого Генри, из-за чего Бёрт снова перестал брать перерывы и вернулся к своей обычной двадцатичасовой работе. Не то, чтобы он в любом случае много полезного слышал про Свена. В основном все обсуждали его быстрый подъём в элиту. Многие не верили, что это произошло чисто из-за его знаний в области инженерии и навыков пилотирования крупных воздушных суден. Многие строили свои догадки по этому поводу. Бёрт же просто улыбался. Он что-то узнал о Свене и о людях.

Пару раз он спрашивал о Свене у Кэрол. Они оба теперь входили в элиту, так что она могла что-то о нём рассказать. Эти вопросы озадачивали Кэрол. Бёрт не любил сплетни. Кэрол тоже, но у неё были неплохие отношения с Кёртисом, да и он ей просто на просто как человек нравился, поэтому на его вопросы ответить она могла, даже на такие нехарактерные для него. Она рассказывала немного об эмоциональном, на её взгляд, характере Свена. Он довольно вспыльчив и болтлив. Немного неуклюж, хотя при этом и действительно хороший пилот. Он казался несуразным, потому что сочетал в себе обширные познания в инженерии и его даже пророчили в лидеры, после специального обучения, но при всё при этом у него многое валилось из рук, он мог споткнуться на ровном месте и проматериться на шведском. Его речи были длинны, что, впрочем, если бы он стал лидером было бы больше плюсом, нежели минусом, но если говорить о быстроте действий и решений, то тут из-за своего языка он был медлителен. 

″Мда, – думал Бёрт, – даже в сплетнях Кэрол полезнее, чем десять человек в курилке, обсуждающих одну и ту же тему″.

На второй раз Кэрол не смогла сказать ничего нового: самой ей лично Свен не особо нравился, так что особо часто она с ним не общалась, хотя и слышала где-то, что Свенссон любит ″Торт принцессы″, хотя и не любит малину. На этом всё. Больше Бёрт её об этом не спрашивал: боялся, что Кэрол что-то заподозрит. Впрочем, она и так уже примерно всё поняла. Много тут думать не приходилось. А вот сам Бёрт так и не догадался, зачем вдруг Кэрол понадобилась информация о Серёжках, причём из рук в руки, лично, без шанса того, что кто-то об этом узнает, которую он без вопросов ей предоставил по старой дружбе, если их взаимоотношения можно было бы назвать дружбой. 

Бёрт сохранил фото Свена, что было странно даже для него. Он это фото, разумеется же, прятал от лишних глаз, ведь молчаливый и уставший Кёртис не мог никого любить – у него не было сил для этого, чего уж тут говорить о выстраивании взаимоотношений. Иногда Бёрт смотрел на это фото и даже представлял, как заговорит со Свеном, как будет слушать его неумолкающий голос, как об этом говорила Кэрол, но потом он сидел и понимал, что с его социальными навыками он вряд ли сможет когда-то дружить со Свеном, ведь тот наверняка активный парень, а Бёрт всё время занят, либо у него нет сил. А потом Бёрт представлял Свена с кем-то более подходящим, вроде той же дамы по имени Серёжки. Она была красива и внешне вполне подходила Свену. Они бы неплохо смотрелись рядом друг с другом, не то, что вечно угрюмый, уставший, с мешками под глазами или как его прозвали в народе, Бёрт – лицо кирпичом. Картинка с ней выглядела куда более реалистичной, хотя тоже была сказочной, ведь характера её Бёрт не знал. 

Свен не был первым, в кого глава коммуникационного отдела влюбился, но это была самая продолжительная влюблённость из всех, но, как и любая другая влюблённость, эта начала проходить со временем, ведь он в живую с ним так и не пересёкся. Его чувства остывали и растолкнуть их помогло только то, что Свен стал главой клана, новым шефом, и как новый шеф он должен был во-первых, ознакомится теперь с каждым более пристально, а во-вторых разобраться в старых планах предыдущих руководителях. В общем-то, только потому что он единственный, кто был готов рыться в бумагах, его и приняли на пост главы клана. Бёрт иногда поражался неамбициозности некоторых соклановцев. На кресло шефа мало кто претендовал на самом деле, Реджинальд об этом позаботился, но, чтобы большинство просто отказалось из-за нежелания рыться в бумагах – это было что-то новенькое, особенно если учесть, что большинство лидеров уходило с поста насильственным путём. 

И Свен обратился к Бёрту за помощью. Вернее как обратился, просто однажды, когда он копался в бумагах час десятый подряд, он уставший случайно попросил принести Бёрта кофе. Кёртис немного удивился, но решив хотя бы раз в жизни увидеть свою бывшую влюблённость вблизи, всё же решил принести ему чашку кофе. Перед этим он выловил Кэрол в коридоре, ведь всем известно, что она варит кофе лучше всех, уточнил у неё рецепт, выяснил, что Свен любит крепкий кофе, пожелал удачи Кэрол с её свиданием с кем бы то ни было, и принёс кофе Свенссону, чем немало удивил последнего, ведь тот думал, что сообщил о просьбе своему секретарю, а не главе коммуникационного отдела по личному каналу связи. Впервые в жизни перед Бёртом извинялось начальство, вызывая странные и незнакомые эмоции внутри, тем временем как снаружи на его лице не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Он просто сказал, что ничего страшного не произошло и вернулся на своё рабочее место, пытаясь осадить возрождающиеся чувства.

Тем же утром, когда Бёрт шёл в свою маленькую комнатку для сна, он встретил Свена спящего за столом в общей комнате отдыха. Перед ним стояли две кружки кофе, но видимо даже они не помогли Свенссону продержаться дольше четырёх утра. Что ж, Бёрт просто накрыл главу клана своим тёмно-серым пиджаком, налил кружку кофе, поставил перед спящим, прекрасно понимая, что кофе к тому моменту остынет, но лучше так, чем ничего, выключил свет и направился в свою комнату. За Свена можно было не переживать: эта комната была для финансистов, для юристов и историков, которые раньше девяти редко просыпались, честно отработав до трёх ночи. Бёрт всё это сделал исключительно из заботы о клане, ведь если лидер клана со свежей головой и не заболевший, то и в клане всё будет хорошо. Да, только поэтому.

А потом Кёртис проспал в первые в своей жизни. Видимо, годы всё же начали брать своё. Может ему всё же попросить увеличить время своего сна на час. Может тогда и головная боль с усталостью пропадут, кто знает. Тем не менее то утро было не из лучших: спросонья он забыл, что отдал свой пиджак спящему лидеру и пытался найти его по всей комнате, прежде чем ударился головой об основание кровати, когда искал одежду под ней. Каково же было удивление, когда Бёрт увидел свой пиджак на кресле и кружку свежего кофе со сливками на столе. Он не любил кофе на самом деле, потому что от него голова болела ещё сильнее, но это всё равно было приятно. Первые пару секунд, мотая головой по сторонам, он гадал кто бы это мог быть, пока впервые за долгое время на его скулах не появился едва заметный румянец от осознания того, что он забыл свою идентификационную карту в кармане пиджака. Он ей в принципе редко пользовался, так как ещё давно эти карты создавались для перемещения по стратегически важным зонам, а с учётом того, что Бёрт редко гулял по штабу, то и толком не пользовался картой. Он даже забывал вовремя её обновлять. Тут не надо было иметь особую дедукцию, чтобы понять от кого был кофе. Офисный жёлтый стикер, прикреплённый к белой чашке, на самом деле даже прямо говорил о том, от кого это было. 

″Успел застать кофе тёплым. Спасибо.″ – гласила надпись на стикере. Бёрт бы провалился под землю от новых и внезапных чувств если бы мог, но час опоздания говорил сам за себя и к работе пришлось приступать незамедлительно.

Кэрол выглядела счастливее, чем обычно. Видимо её вчерашнее свидание с обладателем светлого волоса, который остался на её тёмной шляпе, выдалось удачным. Но Бёрт решил не спрашивать её об этом. Он не привык лезть в чужую жизнь. И сплетни не любил. Случай со Свеном же просто череда исключений и случайностей. Они обсуждали дела клана и проект, который их нынешний глава собирал по кусочкам. Это было единственное, что осталось от предыдущих лидеров. А потом Кэрол упомянула, что Свен спрашивал у неё о главе коммуникационного отдела. Кёртис не предал этому большого значения, хотя посчитал это немного странным, ведь Свенссон, как глава клана, знал о существовании Бёрта. Так зачем он спрашивал о нём? Ему почему-то не хотелось знать об этом. Он ничего не стал уточнять у Кэрол. Она лишь добавила, что шеф в последнее стал более нелюдимым. Не то, чтобы он и до этого был особо популярным среди людей, ведь дослужившись почти до третьего коммандира и пользуясь каким-то особым попечительством со стороны Реджинальда, многие из членов элиты много шептались о нём, о чём Свен знал, тем не менее он часами сидел в архивах, что абсолютно не радовало последнего. Бёрт бы хотел сказать, что ему безразлично, хотел сказать Кэрол больше не говорить об их шефе, что на самом деле было обыденным для их разговоров, потому что всегда надо быть в курсе дел и интриг, чтобы очередная смена лидера не была сюрпризом, но Кёртис почему-то чувствовал себя близко по отношению к Свену. Как и их новый лидер, он тоже был погружен в работу, иногда занимаясь не самыми разнообразными делами, он тоже много чего о себе слышал, тоже пару раз засыпал в комнате отдыха. А ещё он ни разу не повысил голос на главу коммуникационного отдела. Возможно, что это первый раз за всё время пребывания в клане, когда Бёрт не хотел думать о том, что Свена кто-то может насильственно сместить. Кого угодно, но не его. Свен был вежливым, а такое редко встречалось. 

Личный канал связи существовал давно. Он, хах, был даже старше Бёрта в каком-то смысле. В связисты кого попало тоже не пускали – обычно это были люди, долго пробывшие в клане, которые заслужили доверие лидеров, которым можно было обратится _лично_ , чтобы они внимательно проследили за кем-то конкретным по указанию из первых уст. Связисты были глазами и ушами штаба. Глава коммуникационного отдела связывал штаб связистов с лидером. Если лидер отдавал какое-либо секретное распоряжение, то в первую очередь о нём знал глава отдела. Он также был единственным, кто знал, что этот приказ был секретным и личным. Для остальных связистов это был просто обыденный приказ. Были ещё персональные каналы связи для элиты, но они больше использовались для оповещения членов элиты персонально, нежели наоборот, потому что, если члену элиты надо было обратится к лидеру, они могли сделать это отдельно, а не как все остальные через связистов. Тут роль играли привилегии и некоторые секретные дела более высокого уровня. Иногда по особому распоряжению приказ выполнял лично глава отдела и это первый раз в жизни, когда лидер по личному каналу связи приказал главе коммуникационного отдела покинуть свой пост, оставив себе замену, и явится в архив. 

Свену нужна была помощь. По красным глазам, растрёпанным волосам, что было видно даже под шляпой, и уставшему виду Бёрт понимал, что в помощи он нуждался отчаянно. Никто из членов элиты не помог бы ему, да и опасно сейчас подпускать к себе кого-то почти что равного по рангу при неустоявшемся положении. Каковы гарантии, что со Свеном ничего не случится после того, как он сделает всю грязную работу с рытьём в архивах? Другое дело обычный служащий, проработавший здесь кто его знает сколько лет. Даже сам Кёртис не помнил сколько времени уже прошло. 

Кэрол порекомендовала Бёрта. Последний сказал бы в старые времена ей спасибо, потому что её рекомендации спасли его в своё время от таскания тяжёлых грузов. Бёрт не любил работу, а тяжёлую подавно. Как говорила Кэрол, она это сделала только потому, что в последнее время стало тяжело найти хорошего связиста, который бы не болтал лишнего. Сейчас же Кёртис попросил бы больше не говорить ничего хорошего о нём лидерам, потому что возня в архивах оказалась нудной работой. И это заявлял парень, который двадцать часов сидел ровно на своём месте, если не считать перерывы, чтобы размять ноги. Он вообще не любил архивы: пару раз его сюда посылали, и он очень сильно удивился, когда узнал, что большинство лидеров предпочитало писать от руки, причём не всегда разборчивым почерком, чего уж говорить о каллиграфическом письме. Реджинальд не был исключением. Очень многое, что он оставил на будущее было расписано от руки. Хорошо, если это были подробности, плохо, если это был случайный список покупок, который он забыл в папке с файлами. Ещё хуже, когда это оказывались любовные письма между Правой Рукой и Реджинальдом Копперботтомом. Свен и Бёрт пообещали никогда и ни с кем этого не обсуждать. Но несмотря на это, день выдался монотонным.

У них был совместный обед. Это было странно для Бёрта, потому что Кэрол иногда задавалась вопросом о том, чем их лидер питается, потому что никто никогда не слышал, чтобы он ел в обед. Только вечером. Слышали это, разумеется, от повара. Глава коммуникационного отдела чувствовал себя выше всей элиты только потому, что знал, что Свен обедает бутербродами, которыми поделился с Бёртом, который в свою очередь не смог отказать из-за какого-то надуманного приличия, и запивает всё попутно крепким кофе, тем временем как Кёртис пил свой зелёный чай из термоса, который всегда носил собой, потому что мало кто мог заварить его нормально, да и мало кто в этом месте пил зелёный чай с мятой и цветочными лепестками, отдающими лёгкую сладость в напиток.

Свен заинтересовался чаем и попробовал его. Ему не понравилось. Он скорчил забавную рожицу из-за этого, а Бёрт слегка улыбнулся. Он не помнил, когда улыбался в последний раз. 

Архивы были разобраны спустя две недели. Бёрт за это время неплохо узнал Свена. Его некоторые повадки, его часть характера, его голос. Очень много голоса: Кэрол была права, Свен любил болтать. Вернее даже не болтать, он просто не мог выражать свои мысли короче, ведь говорил он не перескакивая с темы на тему. Просто использовал много слов. Это не раздражало так сильно, как обычная болтовня некоторых его коллег, которые скакали из темы в тему, то возвращаясь, то забывая о том, что не договорили и всё это за каких-то пару длинных и сложных предложений. У Свена был приятный голос. Ну или по крайней мере достаточно нераздражающий, чтобы не уставать от него быстро. Бёрт же как обычно был немногословен; он всегда слушал Свена, запоминал некоторые детали, например то, что у Свена аллергия на пчёл. Он не любит ягоды, так как поев их, сразу начинает скучать по бабушке. Он боится лошадей вблизи. Ему не нравится Генри, потому что из-за него ему приходится с этим разбираться. Кёртис так и не понял кто это, но если они и вправду торчат здесь из-за него, то тогда он тоже его недолюбливает. И такого за четырнадцать дней было много. 

А потом Свен стал звать его обедать на перерывы. Бёрт хотел бы отказать, ведь со стороны это выглядело, мягко говоря, странно, но это возродившееся чувство не позволяло ему сказать нет. Порою Кёртис не любил чувства. Порою он просто не знал куда их деть, потому что если их игнорировать, то они начали давить на тебя, а если им подчиниться, то ожидай потом неожиданностей или неприятностей. Бёрт до сих пор был уверен, что Свену лучше встречаться с кем-то более приветливым, чем он. И чтобы чувства в итоге не победили, приходилось идти на компромиссы. В конце концов общение всё ещё оставалось просто общением. 

Вот угораздило его влюбился снова! Этот раз, правда, отличался от первого. Тогда он влюбился в его внешность, на него просто было приятно смотреть и представлять его тембр и манеру голоса, которые, кстати, на деле оказались куда более приземлёнными, чем их представлял себе Бёрт. Теперь же он влюбился в то каким был Свен сам по себе, таким улыбчивым, пытающимся шутить, строящим планы на будущее для клана, моментами радующегося жизни. Теперь его притягивало это, а не в его внешность, хотя его светлые волосы всё ещё выглядят красиво и мягко. Интересно, чем они пахнут? Лучше об этом не думать.

И в один день к нему подошла Кэрол.

— Свен совсем плох, – сказала своей ровной интонацией девушка, у которой появилась с недавних пор красивая золотая серёжка с бриллиантом в левом ухе. Любой человек, услышав её впервые, подумал бы, что она скучающе констатировала факт, но Бёрт знал, что если бы это просто был скучный факт, то она даже бы не упомянула о нём, потому что зачем в принципе говорить о том, что и так понятно. Свен плохо спал – об этом знали все. О его скверном настроении ходило множество слухов. Один дурак, не отключивший свой микрофон даже некультурно выразился на этот счёт. Бёрт с таким же грубым словом выключил лишний микрофон. Кэрол хотела сказать что-то другое, но Кёртис не понимал что именно.

— Я заметил, - сухо ответил Бёрт.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? – в голосе Кэрол незаметно проскользнули вопрошающие интонации. Возможно, что она даже переживала. 

Бёрт хотел было что-то сказать, но потом закрыл рот, находясь в замешательстве. Да, он хотел бы что-нибудь с этим сделать, потому что раздражительность Свена скоро перейдёт в нервные срывы. Бёрт сам пребывал в таком состоянии. От лишних эмоций его спасала только хроническая усталость. Но он так же, как и Свен не спал, так что не ему что-то говорить, а тем более указывать лидеру. Бёрт хотел сказать это, но Кэрол, почувствовав, что тот сейчас просто ″уплывёт″, начала говорить, не дав другу вставить и слова, воспользовавшись тем, что тот не любит перебивать других или спорить, накладывая свои слова на слова говорящего:

— Ты мне как-то говорил, что не вмешиваешься, пока всё не откровенно плохо, – она сделала короткую паузу, чтобы каждое её слово было точно услышано. – Так вот, сейчас всё плохо.

Бёрт это знал. Он понимал, чем всё закончится. Переутомлением и неделей в больничном крыле, а потом снова переутомлением, потом снова больничным крылом, потом последствиями от огромного количества кофе в виде заболеваний сердца, а потом и снотворным, от того, что тяжело удаётся заснуть, а там и кто-нибудь решит, что Свена пора сменить… Это вопрос времени, да, длительного его периода, но всё же время порой бывает быстротечно.

— Но почему я? – закономерно спросил он, ведь даже Кэрол с её стальным взглядом и твёрдым голосом была лучшей кандидатурой, чем Бёрт с его полусонными интонациями и уставшими глазами. 

— Никого другого он не послушает, – честно и коротко ответила Кэрол. – Члены элиты только начали привыкать к Свену, они не те, кто скажут ему отдохнуть. Я ему не начальник, а больше приближённых нет, кроме тебя. 

— Сколько людей в курсе? – Бёрту не нравилось то, что они стали объектом слухов.

— Достаточно.

— Стоит волноваться?

— Если Свен завершит проект в добром здравии и укрепит свои позиции, то ближайшие лет пять-десять – нет. – Кэрол отпила из своего стакана с апельсиновым соком. Она стала пить его в последнее время потому, что человек, с которым она встречается и недавно съехалась, любил апельсины. 

— Хорошо, – вздохнув по итогу ответил Бёрт. 

Он был ужасным дипломатом и переговорщиком. Он умел сообщать информацию на прямую без прикрас и подготовок – в конце концов это была его работа последние года. И тем более он был плох в том, чтобы сказать Свену о том, чтобы он поспал, не выронив при том слов о том, почему это ему, обычному штатному не безразличен сон своего шефа? Если Свен спросит о таком, то Бёрт ничего не сможет придумать на ходу. Он плох в импровизации. Он плох в манипулировании. Он обычный посредник. 

По итогу ему не пришлось подбирать слов. Всё закончилось тем, что он, погружённый в свои мысли, столкнулся со Свеном в коридоре и тот в ярости просто бросил пустую кружку из-под кофе в лицо этого идиота, который очень вовремя попался под ноги, как раз когда Свен шёл за новой порцией, потому что рабочий день его секретаря закончился ещё два часа назад, прямо как в прошлый раз. Этим идиотом оказался Бёрт, у которого шла небольшая струйка крови изо лба. 

— О Боже, Бёрт, прости, я не заметил, что это ты! – паникующе начал говорить Свен, будто бы брось он чашку в другого соклановца или члена элиты было бы по-другому. Хотя на самом деле да, это было бы по-другому, потому что некоторым членам элиты он вылил бы горячий кофе в лицо при случае, члену пониже рангом он бы принёс свои искренние извинения и презент, а в случае с Бёртом он ощущал только чувство вины, потому что тот никогда не смотрел на Свена снисходительно или свысока, не считал его выскочкой, он как-то помог ему с картами штаба, он помогал ему перерыть весь этот чёртов бумажный ад в конце концов и он был последним человеком, заслужившим такое обращение.

Бёрт плохо понимал, что происходит. Он должен сейчас сидеть перед камерами и смотреть в одну точку в ожидании конца смены, а не судорожно поднимать свой словарный запас и смотреть на паникующего Свена. Это Бёрт здесь паникует. Да, с каменным лицом, струйкой крови на лбу в ровной стройке с прямым позвоночником, (он старался всегда держать его прямо, даже сидя, чтобы его малоподвижная работа не угробила его здоровье окончательно), но абсолютной растерянностью внутри. Даже зуд на лбу и красная капля на его веке не могла помочь сконцентрироваться. Свен продолжал извиняться, а Бёрт молчал до тех пор, пока не услышал:

— Я сделаю всё, о чём попросишь в качестве извинений. 

Свен пробормотал это в пол, но Бёрт услышал чётко каждое слово. 

— Всё? – переспросил он, не веря своей удаче.

— Да, – тихо сказал Свенссон, медленно кивнув головой. Казалось, смысл его начал доходить до него самого только сейчас. 

— Встречаемся в твоей комнате через двадцать минут, – пугающе спокойно сказал Бёрт. – Где твоя комната? – его голос дрогнул в этом моменте. Ему явно надо было сказать другое, но он хотел убедится, что Свен сегодня останется в своей кровати, поэтому ему надо было сходить за кое-чем. Ну в медблок зайти тоже бы не помешало. Двадцати минут тут маловато, придёться поторопиться.

— На пятом этаже. – дрожащим голосом ответил Свен. Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так, но он начал ощущать что-то недоброе, однако и от своих слов отказываться поздно. Что он за лидер такой, если не держит своего слова даже в быту? – Там же, где и всегда.

— Хорошо, – кивнул Бёрт и пошёл в сторону медблока. Свену только и оставалось, что вернуться в свой офис и попытаться завершить все дела в рекордное время. У него это не вышло, но опаздывать он не любил, поэтому, выключив свет в кабинете, он оказался в своей комнате в условленное время. 

Он сидел на краю кровати как провинившийся ребёнок, когда в дверном проёме появился Бёрт. На его лбу красовался пластырь, под которым образовалась шишка, помазанная лечебной мазью от ушибов. В руках у него были наручники. Свен нервно сглотнул. У деревянной спинки его кровати была декоративная решётка. Бёрт приметил её сразу.

— Разувайся и снимай пиджак, – Кёртис говорил спокойно, как и обычно, но Свену показалось, что он слышал приказные нотки в тоне этого голоса. 

Свен послушно встал и снял с себя обувь и пиджак со шляпой, которые у него из рук перенял Бёрт, чтобы повесить его на стоящую рядом вешалку и крючок на стенке.

— Ложись, – Бёрт и вправду старался звучать неугрожающе, но на деле выходило у него это плохо. Свен же, полностью потерянный в ситуации, ощущал лишь страх и лёг на кровать. Он думал о том имеет ли смысл сейчас кричать? Это убийство или то, о чём он не хотел думать? Он не так себе это представлял.

Бёрт чувствовал себя глупо. Он совершал глупость. Но ничего более умного в его голову не приходило, поэтому он застегнул сначала один наручник на руке, потом завёл короткую цепь за одну из вырезных решёток, чтобы застегнуть вторую руку. Свен ощущал себя беспомощным. Сейчас он ожидал того, что его побьют или просто сейчас сделают что-то непристойное, непростительное, а он даже закричать не сможет, потому что иначе это просто будет жалко. Однако всё, что сделал Бёрт, это накрыл лидера клана Топпат одеялом и сказал:

— Спи.

Свен был сбит с толку. И это всё? Никаких криков за то, что он бросил в Бёрта кружкой? Никакой обиды? Злобы? Иронично, но это злило Свена. Эмоции Кёртиса было тяжело читать. Иногда просто невозможно, но со временем Свен понял, как это делать, однако, нестандартные ситуации требовали нестандартного мышления и новых переменных, а последнее, что мозг Свена мог сейчас делать, так это думать. Недосып, нервы и бесконечный шёпот за спиной дали знать о своём. Всё просто смешалось в одну кучу. Его психика и так просто не выдерживала всего этого, его голова постоянно болела, а сейчас ещё приходилось думать о том, что Бёрт имел в виду и знает ли он, ведь он определённо слышал, да? Или нет? Это просто добивало Свена. Он шмыгнул носом.

Бёрт выключил свет в комнате и собирался уйти, когда Свен с прерывающимся из-за слёз голосом попросил:

— Бёрт, прошу, не говори никому.

Бёрт остановился в дверном проёме. Его плечи дёрнулись, когда он понял, что Свен плачет. Он не этого хотел. Надо было думать. Надо было выспаться. Надо было просто поговорить. Надо было просто давно всё сказать, чтобы ему наконец-то отказали, и он мог спокойно двигаться дальше. 

— Не говорить о чём? – недоумённо спросил Кёртис, оборачиваясь на голос Свена. Он мог видеть только его очертания с помощью света из коридора, который попадал в комнату через приоткрытую дверь.

— Не притворяйся дураком! Ты ведь заешь! Ты наверняка слышал! – Свен резко повысил голос. Обычно Бёрт такого не любил, но сейчас единственное о чём он мог думать, так это о том, что Свен далёк от правды. Если бы он только знал. – Ты мне нравишься! Об этом все только и говорят! 

— Я не знал… – почти что прошептал Бёрт. 

Свен тут же стушевался. Он был уверен в обратном, а теперь он чувствовал ещё более дураком чем обычно. Сейчас Бёрт наверняка рассмеётся, хотя нет, это не похоже на него. Он скорее просто откажет ему своим сухим тоном и молча уйдёт, а потом обязательно с кем-нибудь это обсудит. Хотя нет, это тоже было на него не похоже. Свенссон давно заметил, что он не разговорчив со всеми в силу своего характера, так что вряд ли будет шептаться за его спиной. Раньше Свен считал это большим плюсом, но теперь, поскольку его мозгу было физически тяжело думать и тем более просчитать поведение Бёрта, то лучше бы он сплетничал с кем-то, так было бы проще, не приходилось бы гадать.

Бёрт закрыл дверь оставшись в комнате. Он по памяти и на ощупь нашёл лампу на тумбочке возле кровати и включил свет. Свен, привыкший к темноте, сощурил глаза, а потом, чтобы прикрыть своё красное от стыда, гнева и слёз лицо, закрыл его вытянутыми руками, поскольку наручники хорошо держали его ладони наверху. 

Кёртис снял обувь, повесил пиджак поверх синего пиджака Свена и сел последнему на вытянутые под одеялом ноги, оказавшись сверху. Потом Бёрт потянулся к рукам Свенссона, раздвинув их и посмотрев на до ужаса смущённого Свена, с глаз которого стекали слёзы. Бёрт прижал руки к матрацу и навис над лицом парня.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, – только и смог он тихо сказать.

Свенссон сильно удивился такому заявлению. По началу он даже подумал, что всё хорошо, но когда всё бывало так просто? 

— Это ведь всё розыгрыш, да? – в неверии и со злобой спросил он. – Кто-то поспорил на что-то? Или тебе просто что-то обещали? – он уже срывался на крик.

— Нет. – спокойно говорил Бёрт, стараясь звучать мягче. – Ты мне просто нравишься.  
Кёртис достал из кармашка своей жилетки серый платок и вытер им лицо Свена, который морщился от чужих прикосновений. Затем он из кармана штанов достал ключ от наручников и открыл их. Дурацкая всё же была затея. Свен сел в кровати и машинально начал разминать поочерёдно свои запястья. 

— Прости, – почесал свой затылок Бёрт. Его выражение лица, однако, не изменилось. – Глупая была затея. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты выспался. 

— Ты тоже не спишь, – вяло отвечал Свен.

— Я знаю.

Бёрт сидел на краю кровати смотря на Свена, сидящего посередине. Он не знал, что ему следует сказать. Он только понимал, что отсюда Свенссон без сна не выйдет.

— Почему я тебе нравлюсь? – решил нарушить тишину глава клана.

— Ты приятный, – честно ответил Бёрт, постаравшись при этом улыбнуться.

— Но я ведь дурак, – говорил Свен, звуча при этом так, как будто он снова заплачет.

— Я тоже, - не смотря на спокойный и умеренный тон Бёрта, голос его звучал необычно мягко. Он протянул Свену руку. – Давай будем дураками вместе.

Свен посмотрел на него, не веря тому, что услышал. Вернее, он был немного раздосадован тем, что его услышали неправильно.

— Я знаю, что я дурак! – говорил он с отчаянием в голосе. – Я знаю, что у меня всё валится из рук! Я знаю, что все говорят обо мне! Я знаю, что никчёмный! Не надо мне врать! Не надо меня утешать.

Бёрт придвинулся ближе к центру кровати, сев напротив Свена и взяв его за ладони. На самом деле он думал, что его возлюбленный отдёрнет свои руки с неприязнью, но Свен этого делать не стал. Ему это было приятно, пускай он никогда в жизни в этом не сознается.

— Но ты очень умный, – возражал ему Бёрт. – Ты столько всего знаешь. Ты смог собрать проект по оставленным деталям и доработать остальное. Ты способный, просто у тебя не всё получается. И не слушай, что говорят люди. Иногда они не могут сказать ничего, кроме глупости. 

Свен молчал. Он вообще мало что слушал. Он всё равно не верил, ну может только в последнюю часть поверить мог. А всё остальное… Он просто старается делать всё, что только может, но ему это не даётся. Единственное, что ему сейчас действительно помогало, так это тёплые руки его собеседника. Свенссон и подумать не мог, что у Бёрта они такие приятные и тёплые. Он надеялся, что его вечно холодные руки не противны Кёртису. И именно при этой мысли Бёрт отпустил чужие руки. Свена это задело, но чувство страха сменилось растерянностью, когда Бёрт взял его лицо в руки, повернув на себя, ведь Свенссон даже не заметил, что всё это время смотрел вниз на оделяло.

— Ты меня слышишь? – спросил Бёрт. Свен отвёл свой взгляд в сторону и не нашёлся чем ответить. Он не хотел врать, но и не хотел говорить правду, не хотел продолжать тему. Потом произошло нечто неожиданное: связист поцеловал Свена в лоб, чем вызвал у последнего сильный румянец на щеках.

— Ты просто устал. Тебе надо отдохнуть. А потом думать на спокойную голову. Тебе надо поспать, – тихо уговаривал его Бёрт.

— Тебе тоже, – смущённо отвечал Свен. Ему нравилось, но в то же время и не нравилось такое обращение. Он взрослый человек в конце концов, он и сам может о себе позаботится! И он уж точно не хочет слышать, что делает что-то неправильно один на всём корабле, как нашкодивший ребёнок. – Ты вечно ходишь угрюмый. Ты спишь по четыре часа в сутки. И ты… И… Я думал, что тоже смогу, – со вздхом он выговорил полуправду. Было верно, что он считал, что если Бёрт в состоянии так мало спать, то и он сможет. К тому же, у него было много дел. Слишком многое давило на него. Он просто на просто считал, что не заслуживал сна. То, что Бёрт в бывшем программист и за время обучения выработал себе способность долго не спать, что, впрочем, перед компьютером было не так сложно, как перед стопкой бумаг, об этом Свен ещё не знал. Честно говоря, никто вообще не знал, кроме самого Кёртиса. 

— Хорошо, – кивнул головой Бёрт. Он поднял одеяло, открыв ноги Свена, а потом к полному недоумению и удивлению последнего, которое заставило биться сердце Свенссона быстрее, Кёртис застегнул один наручник вокруг щиколотки правой ноги Свена, а второй вокруг щиколотки собственной левой ноги. – Думаю, так будет честно.

Бёрт снял с себя свою шляпу, положив её на тумбочку, а потом выключил лампу и лёг в кровать, накрыв их обоих одеялом и не замечая в темноте по уши красного Свена. 

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, – бормотал глава клана. Бёрт же молча начал гладить того по голове. Его волосы действительно были мягкими и приятными на ощупь. И тут настала очередь Свена удивлять, когда он обнял Кёртиса, крепко прижав того к себе и уткнувшись тому в грудь. Бёрту было немного тяжело дышать, но оно того стоило. Впервые за последние несколько лет глава коммуникацинного отдела покраснел. Благо это было в тёмной комнате, от того его репутация осталась незапятнанной. 

— Свен? – спросил Бёрт едва заметно дрогнувшим голосом, хотя тон его оставался всё таким же привычно равномерным.

— А?

— А чем я тебе нравлюсь?

— С тобой спокойно, – искренне отвечал Свен в грудь Бёрту, вызывая у того приятное, но щекотливое и непривычное тепло всё в той же груди. – И от тебя приятно пахнет травами. Хотя чай, который ты пьёшь просто ужасный. На запах он лучше. 

— Я тоже не люблю кофе, – в голосе Бёрта был слышен смешок. Свен удивился: он никогда и не думал услышать такое. Только сейчас он жалел о выключенном свете, потому что понимал, что упускает сейчас редкую возможность, сравнимую с просмотром Северного сеяния человеку с юга, – но люблю тебя. – хотя нет, мнение Свена снова переменилось. Хорошо, что свет был выключен, потому что он знал насколько могут быть яркими красные оттенки на его бледной офисной коже. Он сильнее прижался к Бёрту, изо всех сил сдерживая желание прокричаться тому в жилетку.

— Спи давай, – Кёртис наконец приобнял Свена в ответ одной рукой, а второй начал гладить того по голове, перебирая светлые локоны. Свою свободную левую ногу Свен закинул на ноги Бёрта. Ему было тепло. Так вдвоём вместе они и уснули.

**Author's Note:**

> Это самое смазливое, что я писала и мне даже не стыдно.
> 
> И спасибо https://instagram.com/sarksakura?igshid=eqin4s70mb1 за вдохновение этим шиппом.
> 
> And thanks to https://instagram.com/sarksakura?igshid=eqin4s70mb1 for inspiration with this ship.
> 
> Sorry for my English. Again.


End file.
